familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mahoba district
Mahoba district ( ) is one of the districts of Uttar Pradesh state of India and Mahoba town is the district headquarters. Mahoba district is a part of Chitrakoot Division. The district occupies an area of 2884 km². It has a population of 708,447 (2001 census).Mathew, K.M. (ed.) (2008). Manorama Yearbook 2008, Kottayam: Malayala Manorama, ISSN 0542-5778, p.552 As of 2011 it is the least populous district of Uttar Pradesh (out of 71). History This district was carved out from the erstwhile Hamirpur district on 11 February 1995 by separating the erstwhile Mahoba tehsil from it. It is also known as Mahoutsav-Nagar, means city of festival. in mahoba alha-udal lives & they fight against prathviraj chauhan and both of them win to chauhan and save our place mahoba so alha is the most powerful men of mahoba and anyone can not defeated. Economy In 2006 the Ministry of Panchayati Raj named Mahoba one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the 34 districts in Uttar Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Places to visit Mahoba is 140 km from Jhansi and associated with the Chandela kings who ruled over Bundelkhand between the 9th and the 11th centuries. The Chandelas, who are best remembered for the now world-famous temples they built at Khajuraho, were also great warriors. At Mahoba, the impregnable hilltop fort and the lakes they created are considered engineering feats and their water management systems can still be seen. Mahoba was also a great cultural center. Ballads praise its days of glory and narrate the inspiring saga of Alha and Udal, two brothers who sacrificed their lives for the honor of their land. Today, the town is known for its fine betel leaf cultivation and granite rocks. There are many places of historical and archaeological interest as well as scenic lakes dotted with rocky islets. The temples of Mahoba are built in the same style as the Khajuraho temples. There are also a number of Buddhist and Jain shrines at Mahoba. Area: 8.1 km2. Population: 56000 (1991 census) Season: October–February Clothing: Summer - Cottons; Winters - Woolens Language: Hindi, Bundeli Festivals: Sawan Kajali Mela Local Transport: Cars/Jeeps/Auto-rickshaws/Cycle-rickshaws/Tempo STD Code: 05281 Places to visit Kakramath Temple This well-preserved granite temple dedicated to Lord Shiva is located at the Madan Sagar, Its basic plan is similar to the temples of Khajuraho. The Madan Temple dedicated to Lord Vishnu stands nearby. Vijay Sagar Pakshi Vihar 5 km from town, this picturesque bird sanctuary has been developed on the shores of Vijay-Sagar, built by Vijay Pal Chandela (1035-1060 AD) Sun Temple at Rahila Sagar This 9th century granite Sun Temple lies to the west of Rahila Sagar, built by Chandela ruler Rahila who ruled between 890 and 910 Ad. Though in a ruined state today, it still stands as the finest example of early Pratihara architecture in the area. Excursion Khajuraho 61 km. Site of the now world-famous temples built between 950 AD and 1050 AD by the Chandelas. Only 25 temples survive, but they are masterpieces of architecture. Dedicated to the Lord Shiva, these temples celebrate the human form and man’s spiritual and physical aspects. Kalinjar 109 km. Famous for its mighty fort, which was of great importance between the 19th and 15th centuries. Among the remains within the fort is Raja Aman Singh Palace which is being converted into a museum to house the fine and rare sculptures found at the site. Other places of interest within the fort include the Neelkantha Temple, Sita Sej, Patal Ganga, Pandu Kurd, Koti Tirth and Bhairon Ki Jhariad. ' Chitrakoot' 127 km. Celebrated in ballads and the scriptures for its natural beauty and closely associated with the epic Ramayana, Chitrakoot is a hallowed center. of pilgrimage. Lord Rama and Sita are believed to have spent their 14-years exile here. The town is situated on the banks of the river Mandakini, the ghats of which are lined with numerous temples. Accessibility Air Nearest airport is Khajuraho - 65 km. Rail Mahoba is connected by broad gauge railway lines. 1107/1108 Bundelkhand Exp (Gwalior- Varanasi); 1449/1450 Mahakaushal Exp (Delhi-Jabalpur); 1069/1070 Chambal Exp. Road Mahoba is connected by road to all major cities. State Highway No. 44 also passes through Mahoba. Some major road distances are : Chitrakoot - 125 km. Kanpur - 155 km, Jhansi 165 km, Allahabad - 245 km, Lucknow - 240 km, Khajuraho - 65 km, Banda - 52 km and Kalinjar - 130 km. Divisions The district comprises 3 tehsils: Mahoba, Charkhari and Kulpahar. There are two Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district: Mahoba and Charkhari. Both are part of Hamirpur Lok Sabha constituency. Demographics According to the 2011 census Mahoba district has a population of 876,055, roughly equal to the nation of Fiji or the US state of Delaware. This gives it a ranking of 469th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 23.66 %. Mahoba has a sex ratio of 880 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 66.94 %. Notes External links *Mahoba District On Bundelkhanddarshan.com * Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Bundelkhand Category:Mahoba district